Look at Me, ou O Último Beijo
by deviliciouss
Summary: Uma vez, há muitos anos, pensara jamais ter sentido tamanho desespero. Foi quando ela o deixou pela primeira vez.Agora, sabia que aquilo não era nada, ou o que sentia estava além do desespero. Ela o deixara pela segunda vez.


Seus olhos estavam delicadamente fechados. Lily trazia no rosto aquela expressão tranquila de quando dormia, que ele conhecia bem dos anos cúmplices da juventude. Os cabelos espalhavam-se selvagemente em todas as direções em torno da cabeça dela, como uma coroa de fogo.

Ele quase podia sentir sua respiração. Aproximou-se um pouco mais de sua boca entreaberta.

Fitou-a fixamente, esperando que a intensidade de seus olhos, que ela costumava comparar a pequenos carvões ardentes, fosse o suficiente para despertá-la. Era infalível: eles sempre a despertavam. Mas ela nunca se dava por vencida e jamais erguia as pálpebras até que ele insistisse. Então, quando Severus menos esperava, ela arregalava de súbito os olhos verdes, pretendendo pregar um susto nele, enquanto ria aquela risada cristalina e partia um pouco mais seu coração.

"Olha pra mim", ele sussurrou, então.

Nada.

Tudo bem. Era usual que precisasse pedir duas, ou mesmo três vezes, até que ela atendesse seus pedidos.

"Olha pra mim", ele pediu um pouco mais alto, numa voz tão rouca que com muita dificuldade reconheceu como sua.

Nada.

"Olha pra mim!", ele suplicou pela terceira vez, e a terceira era sempre a vez que consumava um ato mágico.

Mas seus olhos continuaram fechados. Continuariam fechados para toda a eternidade. A mágica estava morta.

Caiu sobre ela, afogando-se no desespero, na neve e nas próprias lágrimas. Seu corpo sacudia-se convulsivamente, e um som inumano escapou de sua garganta.

Uma vez, há muitos anos, pensara jamais ter sentido tamanho desespero. Foi quando ela o deixou pela primeira vez.

Agora, sabia que aquilo não era nada. Ou o que sentia estava além do desespero.

Ela o deixara pela segunda vez.

Estava no inferno.

E anjos não desciam ao inferno, não o brindavam com sua luz gloriosa.

As lágrimas caíam e se congelavam sobre ela como pequenas pérolas. As únicas jóias que fora capaz de lhe dar. Quão irônico era o fato de poder fazê-lo apenas em sua morte. Morta. Ainda não era capaz de acreditar, mesmo tendo a prova diante de seus olhos. Jogou-se sobre ela, suplicando. Declarando seu amor abertamente, como se este fosse capaz de trazê-la do reino dos mortos.

Nada.

Mas ele sempre soubera que ela jamais corresponderia, jamais reponderia quando ele por fim se declarasse.

Não era culpa dela, afinal. Quem poderia condená-la quando ele era um porco traidor, um tolo pretensioso, um fraco querendo passar por poderoso?

Os dedos acompanharam ansiosos e saudosos todos os traços da face dela, enrolaram no dedo uma mecha do cabelo, tocaram-na, por fim.

Estava fria. Como ele.

Ambos mortos.

Morta pela palavra dele (mais poderosa do que qualquer arma).

"Me desculpa. Me desculpa. Me desculpa", ele implorou, como implorara uma vez há muitos anos. Mas, também pela segunda vez, ela não o desculpou.

Mas ele não se importou, sabia que não merecia aquelas desculpas.

Merecia apenas se punir pelo resto da vida, carregando aquela culpa, que parecia enorme demais para ser levada sozinha por um único e frágil ser humano. Mas ele o faria. Ele se compensaria por toda a tolice e pretensão que haviam guiado seus atos até aquele momento, prometeu a ela.

Então, num arroubo de ternura e de paixão, curvou-se. Lábios tocaram carne dura e fria.

Um último beijo.

Um beijo gelado e repugnante, mas ainda assim, um beijo, afinal.

Colocou seu coração junto ao dela como uma oferenda. Não era digno de sentir mais sentimento algum. Restaria apenas amargura e culpa e ressentimento. Dali para diante, a chama de sua vida morreu com ela. Extiguiram-se para sempre as pequenas brasas em seus olhos.

Com uma determinação gélida, fechou a tampa do caixão e recolocou sobre ele os sete palmos de terra.

Olhou em torno, desinteressadamente, desapaixonadamente.

O cemitério era como um lugar fora do mundo, branco e negro e extremamente frio. As árvores traziam os galhos nus, semelhantes a disformes mãos humanas, com dedos nodosos muito longos e finos, estendidos para o céu. Celebrando.

A vitória maior sobre a vida. A chegada, a seu reino da podridão, da mais querida filha da terra. Da mais bela. Da mais viva. Do fogo puro que se extinguia, a morte definitiva de uma fênix.

Pela palavra dele.

Sim, pagaria por aquilo até o fim de seus dias, repetiu-se, com o rosto duro, impassível, mais gelado que o chão centenário onde caminhava a passos lentos mas resolutos. O rosto finalmente transfigurado em pedra, como o rosto de um homem que vivera centenas de anos de desgraça.

---

escrevi mais uma short-short \o/

uma espécie de prequel de "comensal da morte".

sinceramente? a idéia ainda poderia, talvez, ter sido melhor elaborada... ou não, porque eu sou doentiamente perfeccionista, e vejo problemas até numa vírgula. justamente por isso to colocando no ar todas essas histórias ainda (mais ou menos) em construção porque se eu for esperar o dia em que, dpeois de reescrevê-las milhares de vezes, eu olhar e pensar "é, tá bom", talvez eu não poste nunca. e cansei de ter tantas fics congeladas aqui no meu computador. melhor colocar essa energia pra circular.

gostem, isso é uma ordem. e comentem! ;D


End file.
